Syrus Bolton
Syrus Bolton is current Lord of the Dreadfort. He is also an advisor and Master of Whisperers to the Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North. History By the time he was eight, Syrus had developed a ruthless streak manipulating other children, getting into fights and physically abusing the household at the Dreadfort. Domeric Bolton, Syrus’ father, realized that Syrus was at a cross-road, if he was to take a wrong turn he could walk down a path towards being a sadistic tyrant and ruin the Bolton name. The other path led towards being a ruthless but efficient lord. He tutored his son closely, teaching him self-control over his darker urges. His father taught him how use his ruthless streak to his advantage, like a puppet master, using intelligence and calculated decisions to get what he wanted, to play ‘the game of thrones’. They would spend hours every day reading through the stories of the most renown masters of espionage and intelligent commanders who favoured their wits over their brawn, even some stories of his own. There comes a time in every Northern boy’s life when they must learn to wield a sword. Syrus’ was a natural with a blade, but he was often overly enthusiastic in training. When Syrus was 16, he found himself in a heated sparring match with Daryn Hornwood that ended with an axe slicing down his face, narrowly missing his eye. Syrus was not one to hold a grudge with Daryn, as he was a loyal friend and had given him his own fair share of scars. The two continued to train on a regular basis and Syrus became an outstanding swordsman. After the death his father following the Battle of the Green Fork, Syrus Bolton tried twice to produce an heir and continue the Bolton line; each time the child being delivered stillborn. If the loss of a child isn’t cruel enough, both mothers passed away due to complications in childbirth. After his marriages to House Umber and House Karstark, the Northern lords believed him to be cursed and were unwilling to join their house with Lord Bolton. There were even whispers that he had killed his wives in a blind rage. Thankfully his friend Lord Daryn did not believe these rumours and broke off the betrothal of his sister Donella with a Skagosi Lord and arranged a marriage between House Hornwood and Bolton. Marriages In 271 AC, House Bolton and House Umber joined families when Syrus and Serena Umber were married. They conceived a child months later but the child was stillborn when delivered in 272 AC. Serena died due to childbirth complications. In 275 AC, Syrus Bolton tried for a second time in marriage, this time with Barbary Karstark. They were successful in pregnancy but again the child was born stillborn and again the mother died following childbirth complications. Donella of House Hornwood was previously betrothed to a Northern Skagosi lord, but upon hearing of Syrus' desire to join their house. Daryn Hornwood immediately cancelled the betrothal and promised his sister to Syrus Bolton, his childhood friend and ally. Recent History During Syrus' time in the capital, in the weeks of festivities following King Daemon III Blackfyre's coronation and wedding, Syrus schemed and plotted his way to his own exile. Despite delivering justice to the treasonous Lord Vance of Atranta and his own kinsman, Lord Daryn Hornwood and discovering the Dornish arsonist Mortimer Manwoody. Some of his schemes backfired and was exiled by the King for the disturbances he had caused during his time in King's Landing. Shortly after his trial he left King's Landing for the North. At the grand feast, Syrus shared toxic words with Lord Brus Arryn of the Vale, ending in a fight and starting a blood feud after Syrus insulted his wife, Janna Tyrell, calling her an ugly goat whore who takes it up the arse. As a result, Brus Arryn plotted with Daryn Hornwood to kill Lord Syrus, a plot which he discovered and and whose reaction led to the imprisonment and trial of Daryn Hornwood. In 281 AC Rickon Stark and Gerold Manderly conspired and attempted murder on the life of Benjen Stark, in order to strengthen Rickon's claim. Despite previously backing Rickon's claim, Syrus Bolton found the plot to be dishonourable and removed himself from his corner. Instead, he uncovered the plot through his spy network and arrived in the knick of time with his army to save Benjen's life. Following these events, Ricvkon Stark and Gerold Manderly sit behind bars and await trial. Followign Rickon Stark's trial and sentencing, Syrus Bolton was tasked with escorting the boy to the Wall, but Syrus had other plans and swiftly saw his head removed from his body, for his crimes against the North. Following the death of Harlon Stark and naming of Lyanna Stark as a Lady of Winterfell, Syrus Bolton pledged himself to the new ruler of the North and was named an advisor to Lyanna and Master of Whisperers for the North. Quotes "The Vale want to fuck me bloody... they might even succeed. But I'm going to fuck them one last time, as hard as I can". "If you wish to stick your cock in a mans arse, I'd recommend a brothel, or perhaps a mountain goat of the Vale. I'm sure you brought one with you, what is that whore of a goat's name again? Janna Tyrell isn't it? I'm sure she loves it up the arse, you always can tell from a woman's face... not that you'd want to look at at that cunt of a face... perhaps that's why she loves it up the arse so much". '' ''"I'm waiting Lord Arryn... if you wish to kill me, I suggest you do it now...". Current Household William Bolton, Commander of the Dreadfort Cregan Bolton, Castellan of the Dreadfort Axell Flint, Master-At-Arms of the Dreadfort Mallador Umber, Sworn Sword of the Dreadfort Titus Knott, Sworn Sword of the Dreadfort Angus Wull, Sworn Sword of the Dreadfort Ed Cassel, Sworn Sword of the Dreadfort Lyman Whitehill, Spymaster of the Dreadfort Maester Orwyn, Maester of the Dreadfort Category:House Bolton Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi Category:The North